


Jimmarazzi

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest, World's Finest Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy needs a hot scoop, and discovers that Clark and Bruce are an item.  Now he just needs a picture to break the story.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimmarazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: December 2, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: December 4, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 2818  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for the [World’s Finest Gift Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/infinite_earths/6599.html). Prompt F29: _Jimmy Olsen, stalking the boys and trying to get a picture of them kissing or hugging. More likely as Bruce and Clark, as Batman is pants-crappingly terrifying! Show the Olsen some love! (Rating: Up to NC-17)._

Jimmy burst out of Perry’s office, shouts spilling out behind him.

“Whoa, Jimster! What’s up?” Lois asked.

“You mean more than usual?” Jimmy’s scowl disappeared. “Gee, I’m sorry, Lois. I really didn’t mean to act that way.”

“Dealing with Perry, sometimes it’s required,” Lois smirked. She rose from her chair and put a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Seriously, though, what happened?”

Jimmy sighed. “I haven’t been coming up with any really great photos or stories lately.”

“Ah.” Lois squeezed his shoulder and sat down again. “But that’s Perry’s complaint with all of us.”

“Yeah, but you had that great story about Superman saving people in that four-alarm fire a few days ago, and Clark had that story about Superman and Batman breaking up that smuggling ring last week.”

“You’re a multi-talented guy, Jimmy, both writing and snapping photos. I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

Jimmy wished he felt as confident. He glanced over at Clark’s desk. “Where’s Clark? Hot story?”

“Hot date, more likely.” Lois’ smirk was lighting up her face.

“Oh.” Jimmy blushed a little. Even Clark was getting some! His curiosity flared. “You still haven’t figured out who it is?”

“Not yet, but I’m sure I will. Smallville is not one for deception. He’s an open book.”

Jimmy scooped up his camera. “I’m going out to wander around for awhile.”

“Good luck.”

Jimmy threaded his way through the busy newsroom and sighed as the elevator doors closed behind him. Who was he kidding? He had absolutely no story or picture ideas. Human interest pictures weren’t what Perry was looking for. He was used to being chewed out by the rancorous editor, but this time Perry had really laid it on him.

He really needed something spectacular to attach his name to.

& & & & & &

After an hour of wandering the streets of Metropolis and snapping a few pictures, Jimmy admitted defeat for the day. Maybe he should just go back to _The Planet_ and have a late lunch, and get a fresh start tomorrow…

He walked through Metropolis’ Greenland Park, enjoying the sounds of birds twittering and the chatter of squirrels as they scurried for nuts, when he saw Clark.

His co-worker was sitting on a bench half-shaded by a large ash tree. He had a companion, and for a moment Jimmy didn’t recognize the man. Then the expensive suit and Italian leather shoes registered with the handsome face: Bruce Wayne!

That was unusual. Clark had interviewed Wayne before, but this didn’t look like an interview. Well, maybe it was some other business. Bruce Wayne owned _The Daily Planet_ , after all, and Clark’s apartment building, come to think of it…

Jimmy’s eyes widened as he saw Bruce’s hand slide over and cover Clark’s. They smiled at each other, and Jimmy’s mouth dropped open.

_Bruce Wayne_ was Clark’s ‘hot date’!

Astounded, he suddenly remembered that he had a camera, and lifted it up to take a picture.

Too late! Groaning, he hurried off the path and watched, hoping for another display of affection, but they had already let go of each other and were just talking.

Damn! He’d have gotten his picture if he had just reacted quickly enough!

Talk about a scoop! Cat Grant would yowl if he came up with this!

Jimmy smiled. He knew what picture he was going to present to Perry once the opportunity arose.

& & & & & &

Jimmy greeted Clark the next day with a smile. Clark smiled back and sat down at his desk, shuffling through the papers accumulated there while his computer warmed up. Lois was haranguing someone on the phone.

Jimmy had been careful. He had shadowed Clark and Bruce the rest of yesterday, but Wayne had parted from Clark at the fanciest hotel in town, and Clark had gone home. Jimmy had checked, and the latest edition of _The Planet’s_ gossip column reported Bruce still in town, and would remain so for the rest of the week due to a possible merger between Wayne Enterprises and Spencer Industries, the second biggest company in Metropolis behind Luthorcorp.

Jimmy was ecstatic. That meant four more days of opportunities to get a picture! No one knew about the affair. Even Cat hadn’t sniffed anything out, and she was the best in the business.

Jimmy wished that the story wasn’t so gossipy and did feel a little guilty about poking into Clark’s private life, but he rationalized that if Clark was going to play kissyface with the Prince of Gotham, he had to expect exposure at some point.

“Any story leads?” Jimmy asked Clark.

“No. Just a press conference I have to attend at the Towers.”

That was where Bruce Wayne was staying. “Can I tag along?”

“Not much there, Jimmy. Just some P.R. for Wayne Enterprises and Spencer Industries. They haven’t reached any agreement yet.”

“Yeah, but I might get some pics of the rich and famous.”

Clark laughed. “Okay.”

Lois hung up the phone and snatched her purse out of her desk drawer. “Gotta go, guys! Hot tip!”

“Anything I should know?” asked Clark.

She patted his cheek. “Sorry, I’m going solo on this one, Smallville. Go sip champagne and eat _hors d‘oeuvres_ at the Towers.”

Clark grinned and Jimmy laughed. Lois was a force of nature, but she was fun.

& & & & & &

The ballroom at the Metropolis Towers was crowded, the reporters schmoozing and eating the free food and drinking the free champagne. Jimmy drank ginger ale while he ate. He had to keep a clear head.

He kept his eye on Clark, and saw the little sparkle in his eyes when Bruce came out to the podium and spoke. Oh, yeah, the guy had it bad.

It was after the press conference that things got interesting. Somehow Bruce Wayne, after mingling with a flute of champagne in his hand, managed to disappear.

So did Clark.

Jimmy smiled as he slipped out of the ballroom, hot on his friend’s trail.

& & & & & &

Half an hour later, he admitted defeat. Clark had given him the slip, even without realizing there was anyone following him. Frustrated, Jimmy returned to the ballroom and saw Clark a few minutes later, adjusting his tie.

_Pretty slick, Clark, but I’ll get you next time!_

& & & & & &

The next day Jimmy sat at his desk while Clark worked at his. He was waiting for his colleague to make a move, but also trying to figure out how he could get the picture.

A hand clapped his shoulder and he jumped. “Hey, Red! Why the woolgathering?”

Jimmy turned to see Cat Grant, gorgeous and smirking, her long, tawny hair flowing down her back, her leopard-print dress hugging every curve of her body. Large golden hoop earrings swung as she moved her head, gold bracelets jangling as she removed her hand.

“Oh, you know how it is, Cat. Gotta keep the wheels turning to get inspiration.”

She laughed. “Yeah, that’s true. Hard news has always something up, though.”

“Well, your entertainment news isn’t exactly difficult to come up, either.”

Cat snorted. “’Entertainment’. Euphemism for ‘gossip’ or for what they used to call ‘society news’.” She sashayed past Jimmy’s chair and perched on the edge of his desk, crossing her shapely legs, her skirt hiking up. “But unlike some of my fellow ‘entertainment’ mavens, I don’t care if it’s called gossip. Gossip makes the world go ‘round, after all.”

Considering what Jimmy was trying to get for a picture, he had to agree.

“Clarkie, you agree?” Cat asked.

“Oh, I, um, I’m not sure, Cat.” Clark pushed his glasses up his nose. “I mean, shouldn’t even celebrities have some degree of privacy?”

Cat waved her hand airily. “Not in this world of _TMZ, Entertainment Tonight_ , and all that other drivel.” She focused her golden eyes keenly on Clark. “What about the Prince of Gotham? Haven’t you interviewed him?”

Jimmy clenched his hands under the desk. If Cat got wind of what was going on…!

“I have. He seems like a nice enough fellow.”

Cat laughed. “He’s totally debauched! But that’s okay. I have to say I envy my counterpart in Gotham. Must make Amethyst’s job pretty easy.”

Clark smiled. “Well, you can’t believe everything you read.”

Jimmy blinked and Cat laughed again. She leaned over and patted Clark’s cheek. “Stay sweet, darling. This dog-eat-dog business needs people like you.” She hopped off Jimmy’s desk and walked away, every male eye taking note, and a few female ones. Even Clark couldn’t help but look.

“Wow,” Jimmy said, tugging at his collar.

Clark smiled. “Agreed.”

He returned to his work, and Jimmy went back to scheming. Lois called it planning, but it was scheming.

Half an hour later, Clark left his desk, telling Jimmy to let Lois know he was on “a hot tip”. Jimmy nodded, then immediately dashed down the stairs as soon as the elevator doors closed. Camera in hand, he was out on the street and panting a little, his eyes scanning the crowds.

There! He spotted Clark and started tailing him. Luckily, his newspaper work had given him plenty of practice in tailing subjects, and he doubted that Clark knew he was a person of interest.

Clark went into the Towers, Jimmy smiling. He hurried inside and saw Clark take the stairs. Following quietly, he realized they were heading up to the top floor and the restaurant.

A lunch date, then! This called for some quick thinking. Jimmy turned and took the steps two at a time to the ground floor.

& & & & & &

After a called-in favor from the chef, Jimmy adjusted his jacket and took out a tray of food. His disguise skills were still sharp, his red hair hidden under a dark wig, make-up altering his nose, and horn-rimmed glasses perched on said nose. He smoothly served the meal to the table closest to the one that Clark and Bruce occupied by the window, affording a great view of Metropolis.

It looked very business-like, but Jimmy was hoping for a lapse: a longing look, a brush of the hand, whatever he could get. And maybe after lunch, a trip to Bruce’s suite…

He kept his eye on the couple, but was disappointed. It merely looked as if Clark was interviewing Bruce, or talking _Planet_ business.

Maybe he had imagined something more than just friendship between the two?

Jimmy had just about decided that must be the case when he caught a salacious look in Bruce’s eyes: brief, but definitely interested in more than the latest story that Clark was working on. Okay, he was back in business.

After they left the restaurant, Jimmy ditched his disguise and hurried to the penthouse suite. If he could catch Clark and Bruce before they went inside…

Too late! The door had just closed and the lock clicked. Once again, frustration!

Jimmy kept an eye on the door, but finally gave up and went home. He wasn’t about to sneak his way in and catch them in the bedroom. He was looking for a simple, non-NC-17 picture: kissing or hugging, something that showed they were lovers but not invade their privacy.

Too much.

& & & & & &

The following day, Jimmy stayed at his desk as Clark worked. When lunchtime approached, Clark said a cheery goodbye and headed out.

Jimmy was right behind him.

The streets were busy, people hurrying as they always did in Metropolis, and the traffic was loud with honking horns and shouting drivers. Jimmy was surprised to see that Clark ducked into an alley, and stepped over puddles of water from last night’s rain and random strewn garbage as the street noises grew muffled.

Jimmy slowed down, afraid of Clark doubling back, and listened.

Murmured voices. Carefully, he peeked around the corner.

Jackpot!

He lifted his camera and quietly snapped the photo, slipping away.

& & & & & &

Back at _The Daily Planet_ , he scanned the picture on a computer down in the archives. Yes! Perfect!

He was looking at a very clear picture of Clark backed up against the wall, head tilted back and throat exposed, Bruce’s tongue licking along smooth skin. Clark’s glasses were askew and his hair mussed, and Bruce was pressing into his groin, one leg bent as his hands cupped Clark’s ass.

A great picture, Jimmy thought, despair washing over him, and he couldn’t use it!

Sadly he stared at it, then deleted the scan. It was still on his camera, but he knew he wasn’t going to turn it in.

How could he betray Clark like this?

He trudged back up to the newsroom, Clark and Lois looking up inquisitively as Perry bellowed, “Olsen! Get in here!”

“Coming, Chief!”

“Don’t call me Chief!”

Inside the office Perry demanded, “Well?”

“Well what?”

“You said you’d have something for me by the end of the week.”

“Well, Chief, technically it’s not the end of the week yet.”

Perry’s eyes narrowed. “You got jacksquat.”

“Pretty much.”

“Olsen, you dunderhead! You promised me something to put on Page One!”

“Well, more like the gossip section.”

Perry gestured with his unlit cigar. “Get outta here! You’d better come up with something, or you might find yourself on the street!”

Jimmy nodded and left the office.

“A story fall through, Jimmy?” asked Clark when he got back to his desk.

Jimmy looked at his friend’s concerned blue eyes. “Yeah.”

Later that night, Jimmy stared at the glossy print-out he had made of the photo and wished he wasn’t so loyal to his friends.

Why did his life suck so much?

A knock on the window startled him, and he quickly shoved the photo into his desk drawer.

“Superman!”

He went over to the window and opened it.

“Hi, Jimmy.” The Man of Steel climbed inside. “I haven’t seen you in awhile. How are you doing?”

“Okay. Perry’s on my case, but when isn’t he?”

Superman grinned. He sat down on the couch, arranging his cape. “Want to talk about it?”

“Not much to talk about.” Jimmy sat in an overstuffed chair. “I had a great picture, but…I just couldn’t use it.”

“Why not?”

Jimmy lowered his head. “I couldn’t betray a friend.”

“Ah.” Superman’s voice was very gentle. “So you’re giving up a good photo out of loyalty.”

“Yeah.” Jimmy looked up. “I guess I can always work at _McDonald’s.”_

Superman laughed. “Don’t worry, Jimmy, I don’t think it’ll come to that. How about some burgers from _Red Robin_ instead?”

“Sure, that’d be…”

A gust of wind blew Jimmy’s hair, and mere moments later, his friend was back with a white bag filled with containers of food.

“Thanks, Superman.”

Jimmy felt better after his meal with Superman.

Maybe things would look better in the morning.

& & & & & &

On Bruce Wayne’s final day in Metropolis, Jimmy kept up his tail. Maybe he still could still get something he could use.

So when Clark left close to the lunch hour, Jimmy followed.

Except that Clark didn’t go down the stairs.

He went up.

Puzzled, Jimmy followed, listening at the door to the roof. He heard voices and cautiously opened the door.

Excited, he snapped the photo and quietly closed the door.

& & & & & &

Clark and Bruce separated. Bruce smiled, his arms still around his lover.

“Did he get the picture?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Bruce pressed his groin into Clark’s, grinning at his lover’s moan. “I guess we were bound to be outed at some point. Might as well be for a loyal friend.”

Clark winked before he kissed Bruce again.

& & & & & &

Cat was green with envy at Jimmy’s scoop, and Perry beamed at him all day. The picture was almost chaste, but anyone looking at it could tell the two men loved each other.

Jimmy happily took his colleagues’ congratulations. The news channel was trumpeting the story, credited to him and _The Daily Planet_. All the gossip shows would be running with it tonight.

“You know, Olsen, you’ve got a talent for this kind of work,” Cat said. “Ever consider joining my section?”

“No.”

“Good!”

Laughter drifted around the room, then suddenly went quiet as Clark got off the elevator.

There was no awkwardness. Jimmy had told Clark about the picture before turning it in, risking another missed opportunity, but he just couldn’t go ahead without telling his friend first.

Clark smiled at him. Several people shook their heads. Would cornfed Kent ever stop being so nice?

“Way to go, Jimster,” Lois drawled.

& & & & & &

That night Jimmy looked at his original photograph in the privacy of his apartment. Damn, both guys were _hot!_

Maybe he should give Dick a call.

He’d bet the apple didn’t fall far from the tree.


End file.
